His Broken Dark Angel
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —She wants to leave, but he doesn't want her to. He still needs her to remember, to remember him, and to remember them. Because she is his broken saviour, and he is her pillar. Mystღwalker. [Afterevents of Edolas] [Ongoing] [Rated T to be safe]
1. ღChapter Iღ

**His Broken Dark Angel**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** She wants to leave, but he doesn't want her to. He still needs her to _remember_, to remember _him_, and to remember _them_. Because she is his broken saviour, and he is her pillar. Mystwalker. [Afterevents of Edolas]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed. May contain mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Authoress' Note: **Mystwalker... (dreamy eyes) They're just so sweet and appealing. :3

By the way, people, ouji or ouji-sama means 'prince'.

* * *

**His Broken Dark Angel**

**Chapter I**: Comparison Between Black and White

* * *

"KING?" A WOMAN WITH now-long, curly scarlet hair inquired with a tone of masked politeness as she opened the door. "May I intervene in your work for a moment?"

Jellal looked up from the papers he was working on and smiled tiredly. "Yes? What is it, Knightwalker?"

"The stocks from Dellery came just this morning," she informed him, "and the reconstructions are going smoothly. In fact, it is possible that all of it will be finished by the end of the week." She gritted her teeth slightly and added in a controlled, steady voice, "Fairy Tail has been most helpful."

To her surprise, Jellal smiled genuinely, though it had a hint of wistfulness and longing to it. It alarmed her slightly when the warmth that particular action diffused made her emotions tumble in knots and made the heat slowly creep up in her cheeks.

She shook the weird feeling off immediately. She did not want to indulge into matters that concerned some things that were foreign to her right now.

"I see," he said quietly with a note of satisfaction to his voice.

_He really misses them_, she realized silently, studying the king's somewhat readable expression. _He misses Earthland._

Somehow, the thought made her frown.

"All right. Once the reconstructions are finished, you will be free from your punishment." He started sorting the papers on his desk. "You may go now."

She balled her hands into fists at her sides. "_Ouji_—I mean, _Your Majesty_—does that mean that I can leave the Royal City?"

He lifted his head, surprised at the question. "You want to leave, Knightwalker?"

Her right hand unconsciously touched her upper left arm from behind her back, making her look sheepish and vulnerable.

"I—yes," she replied hesitantly. "I feel like an outcast here, and I think that going back to my hometown and working there will be the best decision. Besides, my family probably needs me."

He raised an eyebrow at her reply. "The Royal Family makes sure that all the families of the Royal Guards are well-cared for, so I doubt that your family is in such dire straits that they will need you. Also, going back would mean that you're relinquishing your position as captain. Your family will then lose the right of the Royal Family's care."

She flinched inwardly, but her expression remained devoid of any sort of emotion. "That is true," she said carefully. "But if I may, Your Majesty, I will tell my brother to replace me and continue on my duty."

He looked at her with unreadable eyes. "It seems to me that you're trying to run away, Knightwalker."

She bristled at that, but with practiced control, she kept her voice steady. "No, Your Majesty," she said flatly. "I am not trying to run away. I am merely going to escape from your sight, from _everyone's_ sight."

"And you think that 'escaping from our sights' is the best decision? It sounds like the excuse of a coward to me."

She glared at him. "Your Majesty, I have almost finished my punishment. Hence, after helping the people reconstruct, I can do whatever I wish to do."

"Which is to throw away the years of serving under the Royal Family just to save face."

She was starting to get really annoyed now. "Your Majesty." Her voice was dripping with venom. "I will not _fucking_ throw them away. Like I said, I will replace myself with my brother."

Jellal raised an eyebrow, but he kept silent, his eyes telling her what she needed to know.

_Shit._

She'd sworn in front of the king.

In Edolas, it was considered as a mild treason.

_Mild_, but the punishment...

"My... My apologies, Your Majesty. I—" she started.

Jellal sighed and stood up from his desk, seemingly unfazed. "No, Knightwalker. I think you've said quite enough."

Something inside her snapped. "Stop calling me that, bastard. You're getting on my nerves, you stupid, idiotic piece of—"

"Calling you what? _Knightwalker_?" He had a wry smile on his face. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I will solemnly receive my extreme punishment from you later on when I have cooled off considerably." And with that, she turned her back on him and started to walk out the door.

Jellal frowned. "Knightwalker," he said. "Stop right there."

She stopped for only a moment before continuing to walk as if there weren't any lapse.

"Knightwalker." There was a note of a threat to his voice.

She was almost to the door, seemingly nonplussed.

With great speed, he caught her wrist before she could reach the knob. "Stop," he said quietly, "_Erza_."

She stiffened at that, but her mouth was working in an instant. "I deeply apologize for my behaviour just now, Your Majesty. I did not mean to imply that my last name is what I deem unnecessary for you to call me by. It might be better if we would just pretend that this conversation never happened between u—"

He spun her around to face him. "I'm afraid I can't just let it go, Knightwalker." His voice had dropped a notch. "So I have decided to prolong your stay here as punishment."

Her eyes widened in shock and anger. "What the hell—"

"I suggest that you do not use that tone in front of the king," he remarked authoritatively, only serving to anger her further.

"Hell no. I don't want to stay here any longer. I wish to be banished like Faust. Let go of me."

"No." He gripped her wrist tightly, earning him a glare from her. "You will stay here, Erza."

"Don't say my name so casually," she spat. "Let go of me."

"I won't let go."

"Damn it, Your Majesty. _Let go_."

"_No_."

Having had enough, she attempted to kick him in the gut, but unfortunately, he dodged it just in time.

His eyes narrowed. He slammed her against the door, caging her with his arms at either side.

"Your Majesty, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she said angrily.

"Erza," he said. "Calm down. _Please_."

To his surprise, she did.

He took this opportunity to look at her closely. Her vibrant scarlet hair was tousled slightly, her frank, uncaring brown eyes were looking at him sharply, and her features were contorted into a grim expression.

Despite all that, she still looked _beautiful_.

Beautiful like Erza Scarlet.

But he knew that Erza Knightwalker's beauty was more on the dark side, and that was what made her appealing.

From what he seemed to know, realize, and guess at the same time, Jellal Fernandes was in love with Erza Scarlet, and the latter, in turn, seemed to reciprocate his feelings.

He sighed inwardly. _In my case, it's love-and-hate. I love her; she doesn't._

"King." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You're looking at me for far too long."

He blinked, and then a smile threatened to creep up on his face. _Leave it to Erza to make a normally awkward situation seem like a casual occurrence. _"I am merely observing you," he stated.

"Tch. Liar." She turned her gaze away from him. "You're comparing me to her, aren't you?"

His eyes widened, but his expression was genuinely puzzled.

"To Scarlet." The tone of her voice was something he couldn't comprehend. "That she's better. _Better than me_."

His right arm tingled; he wanted to touch her right now, right then and there. He wanted to feel the smooth skin of her face, to hold her in his arms, and to tell her that he preferred Erza Knightwalker, his saviour, his dark angel.

But he could not bring himself to tell her that.

And he hated himself for it.

"You're not saying anything." Her voice was now a strangled whisper. "That means I'm right. That Scarlet is..." Tears suddenly sprung into her eyes beyond her control.

He stood in shock, not finding it in himself to stop her as she wriggled out of his grasp and went out the door without a word.

Pain and guilt ate at him as he let his head fall on the now-closed door in resentment, gripping his hands into tight fists.

He never really wanted to hurt her.

_Damn it._

* * *

**End** of _Chapter I_

* * *

**A/N:** Mystogan is just simply attractive and quiet. Erza Knightwalker is simply dark and appealing. They go together. I so love them! :)


	2. ღChapter IIღ

**His Broken Dark Angel**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there! I just want to say thank you for the feedback and enjoy because there will be a lot of tension starting... now.

* * *

**His Broken Dark Angel**

**Chapter II:** Ignorance

* * *

"OI, ERZA," HUGHES CALLED out curiously. "Somethin' bothering you? You're being a little quiet today."

Erza gritted her teeth. "Shut it, Hughes. I am currently not in the mood for your idiocy." She then proceeded to haul four large crates in her hands.

Sugar Boy smirked. "Harsh," he remarked in amusement.

Hughes scratched the back of his head, looking puzzled. "She's in a bad mood. Could it be because of yesterday?"

Sugar Boy looked at him, intrigued.

"You see, she reported to the King yesterday. Maybe he said something that pissed her off."

"It'll pass."

"No way. Erza holds grudges, remember? She'll never forgive him for a really long time."

"...I seem to have forgotten that little fact."

"Would you two imbeciles just shut up and help me out here?" Erza snapped, giving them a dark glare that caused them to flinch simultaneously.

"Yep, she really is in a foul mood," Hughes muttered under his breath.

* * *

-;-

* * *

IT WAS NOON WHEN Jellal decided to visit the progress in the reconstruction site. At first, he'd hesitated, thinking back on what happened yesterday. He'd been a bit of a coward, and he didn't know how to make it up to her. He always had difficulty in expressing his feelings, but he knew that he could put on a perfectly straight face while lying through his teeth. However, most of the time, his expression was flat and downright formal or professional, causing him to sometimes be unapproachable. He couldn't help it, though. He didn't know anyone much here unlike back in Earthland.

Except for Erza, that is.

He let out a sigh. Erza... She was driving him crazy. She hadn't changed much over the years, but what he did know was that she'd gotten a bit softer compared to when she'd fought against him and Fairy Tail.

_It's like she has forgotten about me all these years._

Jellal's jaw set. He was going to make her remember him whether she liked it or not.

Then maybe they'd go back to what they once were.

* * *

-;-

* * *

"SO WHAT'S THE MATTER, Erza?" Hughes asked bluntly, devouring his egg sandwich as he looked straight into the annoyed expression of his co-worker.

"Shut up, Hughes. I am currently not in the mood for your small talk." Erza resumed eating her salad quietly.

"Are you in a bad mood because of His Majesty?" Hughes prodded, unblinking.

Erza gritted her teeth. "Enough of this. As the officer above you, I command you to let the matter drop." Her brown eyes blazed with and fierceness. "Failure to do so will result in the worst punishment possible."

Unfortunately, Hughes, who was deep in thought, wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. "So that's it, then... I mean, wow..."

A vein throbbed on Erza's temple. "What are you blabbering about, you annoying idiot—"

"You are in a bad mood 'cause of the King. I knew it!" Hughes blurted out. "Why? What did he do to you, Erza? For you to be so pissed off all day, it must've been b—"

"Shut up!" Fury was etched on Erza's expression as she grabbed Hughes' collar and pulled him towards her, causing him to drop his sandwich on the table. "I am not in the mood for your idiotic chatter, Hughes! Now, I suggest that you get out of my sight this instant or else you will see hell in your nightmares."

He looked at her. "Erza... I mean, whoa, this isn't like you."

"This isn't like me?" She snorted derisively. "I know. I am getting out of hand." Her grip on his collar loosened. "Please go. I shall calm myself down for a moment."

Hughes scratched the back of his head, looking unsure of what to do in this situation. "...If you say so then."

When he disappeared around the corner, Erza buried her head in her hands.

_What is the matter with me? I am not acting rationally. Does he really have this much effect on me? Is it... his words or himself...?_

She gritted her teeth, half-exasperated. _This will not do. I must sort this out immediately._

_He is nothing to me, and I am nothing to him._

_That's all there is._

* * *

-;-

* * *

"HOW IS EVERYTHING GOING, Lucy-san?" Jellal asked slowly, noticing the blonde-haired girl's great strength in carrying six towered bricks in each hand. "...Uh, aren't you feeling a little... tired?"

Lucy blinked. "Eh? Me? Nope. This is a piece of cake." Then, realizing her place, she added with an embarrassed blush, "Your Majesty."

Jellal waved a hand dismissively. "It is all right with me, Lucy-san. You can address me informally if you want."

The blush faded, and a grin appeared on her face. "Got it. See ya 'round." She left with not even the slightest stumble in her walk.

Jellal smiled softly, then continued overseeing the construction that was going on.

But deep inside, he knew that he was also looking for someone.

_Erza Knightwalker._

He had to talk to her, to clear up the misunderstandings between them which happened that day. He had to make her see that he cared for her and that she was not Erza Scarlet.

Because she wasn't. _She wasn't Erza Scarlet._

She was Erza Knightwalker, the broken dark angel he'd met back then. The strong girl who was a far better fighter than he was. The beautiful woman with a shattered heart.

She was nothing like Erza Scarlet.

And that was why he loved her.

"Y—You don't have to! R—Really!" Natsu Dragion's feeble voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Curiosity grabbing him with its claws, Jellal turned towards the direction of the source.

"Shut up, will you, small fry?" Erza snapped lowly, grabbing the plywood and buckets of paint from the boy. "Just be grateful I'm helping you out, you moron."

Natsu flinched and visibly shrank in his position, fear etched on his expression. "H—Hai!" he stammered before running off.

Distaste crossed Erza's features. "Tch."

"Knightwalker," Jellal piped up, schooling his expression into that of a calm, professional visage, "how are things running here?"

At the sound of his voice, her body visibly turned rigid. "My King," she greeted stiffly, her grip on the things she was carrying tightening considerably. "With all due respect, may I ask what you are doing here?"

He arched an eyebrow. "I think I have the right to inspect the status of the reconstruction that's going on, Knightwalker," he remarked dryly with a touch of a matter-of-fact tone to it.

She fought to prevent the scowl from appearing on her face. "Right. That was inappropriate of me, Your Majesty. If I may be excused—"

"No, you may not."

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they narrowed slightly. "Pardon me, My Lord?" she inquired in the best polite tone she could muster.

"Erza," he said quietly, instantly dropping the formalities. "We need to talk."

Her jaw clenched. "There is nothing to talk about," she said quietly, inwardly trying to suppress her anger.

"Yes there is," he countered calmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest with an authoritative air. "There's something I have to say to you. Hear me out."

She just scowled at him.

"Please."

The softness in his tone slightly struck a chord within her and she grudgingly relented. "What is it?" she growled quietly, wanting no more than to get this over with.

His head slowly darted back and forth, his eyes scanning the surroundings with calm precision. "It would be best if we talk in somewhere private."

She didn't have the time to react when he suddenly took her arm and led her to a corner.

When he was satisfied with the place he'd chosen, he retracted his hand and turned to look her in the eyes.

"Erza, I—"

"Make it quick."

His eyes hardened. "I know that. But if you can, please do not make any interruptions until I am done. Can I trust you on that?"

She growled indignantly at the hint of mockery in his tone. "Tch. Fine." She crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly, impatiently waiting for him to say something.

"Seven years ago." He looked at her with something unidentifiable in his eyes. "Have you known me seven years ago?"

Her answer was immediate. "No."

"Then how did you know about me?"

"I'd heard about you from the people of the Royal City. They said many things, all of them being good." She arched an eyebrow. "What is the relevance of this topic to our discussion yesterday?"

"You are not... and never were..." The last words were stuck in his tongue.

"Were what?"

_You are not and never were Erza Scarlet._

It was so easy. All he had to do was say it.

But he couldn't.

He was being a coward again.

_Damn it._

"Never mind," he said quietly.

A vein throbbed on her temple. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, you are testing my patience."

He heaved an exasperated sigh. "...Seven years ago, I was targeted by assassins."

She did not blink nor bat an eye. "You killed them," she stated tonelessly.

"That's right. However..." He paused. "Afterwards, I was ambushed. I was in no shape to retaliate, so I just lay on the ground, bleeding heavily, watching their swords come down at me with remarkable speed."

An unreadable expression crossed her face.

"Fortunately, I was saved," he continued on softly. "I was saved by a girl with long, scarlet hair and empty, desolate brown eyes. She killed them all with dangerous grace and poise as if she were doing it her entire life." He stared at her, and she suddenly felt the slightest bit self-conscious. "She then came to me and threw me some bandages. At that moment when she turned around, I thought that she was an angel. A beautiful, broken dark angel." A soft, rueful smile played on his lips. "Broken because she wasn't like any of the normal girls. In her eyes, I saw a woman who was used to the battlefield and the war."

She blinked slowly, processing all of this inside her mind meticulously. "Wait a minute... You mean to say that..."

"Yes. That you are that girl who saved me."

She inadvertently took a step back, her expression incredulous and bordering on disbelief. "Impossible," she murmured. "What you are saying is impossible."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "That, Erza, is because you've forgotten—"

"_Shut up_!" she snapped suddenly, anger flashing in her eyes.

He blinked at her outburst. "Er—"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That," she spat venomously. "Look here, you. I am not listening to this. I am in a seriously foul mood and I have no idea why you are assuming that I am that girl who saved you. But what I know is this: I have never, ever seen you before seven years ago."

He watched silently as she stormed off, pressing a hand to his temple as he did so.

"No," he muttered. "I know I'm right."

_"Patch yourself up."_

_"...Thank you. What is your name?"_

_"It's Knightwalker. Erza Knightwalker."_

A sad smile played on his lips. "Because you told me your name."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Hikari, this is such a coincidence. I have a draft of 'Speak Now' that's sitting here idly on my computer. I haven't had the time to revise it, so I think it's time that I should. It's a NaLu story. :) By the way, you should make an account here in FFN. :)

**A/N:** So since Mystogan and Erza K's past (or any of their pasts individually) hadn't been explored and since they're supposed to be the opposite version of their Earthland ones, I will assume here that they were mere acquaintances and nothing more. And no, they aren't childhood friends (otherwise that'll be like Earth Jerza).

So Mystogan here is a bit possessive (unlike Jellal) and tight-lipped (but he isn't really like that at times). Erza Knightwalker, on the other hand, has a short fuse and bears a grudge. She is not soft like Earth Erza, and she is strong in different ways than her. She is like a dark version, a strong-willed, mature, and duty-bound woman with the deepest hate for sweets. :)

Were they OOC? -.-

BTW, His Broken Dark Angel will have 10 chapters all in all.


End file.
